This invention relates to a synchronous motor driven miniature timer having a switching disk for the actuation of electric contact system.
Miniature timers are being used to an increasing extent for keeping time in the control of various types of operations. The component elements in such control systems, which become smaller and smaller, require a miniature timer adapted spacially to these systems. The timer should also be provided with sufficient operating systems and switching time programming systems in accordance with the requirements, as well as a controllable time keeping contact system which is designed for fairly large electrical loads. In addition, it should be provided with electrical installation and mounting systems which are adequate in the light of the most common demands required of such devices.
Prior art electric miniature timers mostly have a rectangular flange cross-section in accordance with DIN (German Industrial Standards -- Deutsche Industrie Normen) 43,700 having a dimension of 72 .times. 72 mm., and having a corresponding insert cross-section in the dimension of 66 .times. 66 mm. Such miniature timers, however, are too large for many applications. Oftentimes they are also not economically feasible. These prior art miniature timers often have a variety of dimensions which cannot be easily integrated into control systems and, in particular, into instruments which have standardized flange dimensions. Accordingly, it becomes appropriate to provide a miniature timer with a rectangular and relatively small housing cross-section which corresponds to standardized space requirements and which may be economically constructed. It also becomes appropriate in such a miniature timer to provide a simple and distinctly programmable switch disk and mounting systems and electrical installation systems which are adapted to various standardized requirements.